The Meeting that Started it All
by daughterofhecate22
Summary: We're the new kids. The new demigods. We seemed to have come to Camp at the worst time ever. With the camp being under attack, the newest campers were left out. We hardly had friends besides each other, until he came...
1. Chapter 1

Running.

It's an interesting concept. Some people might see it as a fun activity or a sport. But not me. No, I see it as a matter of life and death.

Hello there. I'm Celestial. Some of you must be asking why I think that of running. Throughout my entire life, there's one thing I've discovered. Running keeps me alive.

Now, I'm sure you're all pretty confused. Let me first explain who I am. I'm a 14 year old girl who lives in New York. I've lived there my entire life. I go to school, I have friends, I study, do my homework and anything else a normal kid does. If you don't get into my life, I seem like a normal kid. But here's the thing. I'm not. I may look normal, act normal, seem normal, but I'm not. That leads me to something else I've learned in my life. Everyone has secrets. And mine is this: I'm a demigod. Have any of you heard of the Greek gods? You know Hercules, Zeus, Poseidon, and Medusa? Well here's the thing. They all exist. When Greece fell, they didn't fall with it. No, they kept moving with all the new civilizations. And for the last couple centuries, they've been here in America. Before you decide I'm either insane or should be put on medication, listen. Please. Look around you. Look closely. If you look close enough, you'll see small signs of the gods. Our countries bird, the eagle. That bird is a sign of Zeus. The way banks are designed. The tall pillars that support them are classic Greek architecture. Now let me explain what a demigod is. Sometimes, the gods come down from Olympus and have affairs with mortals or normal humans. The results of those affairs are us. The demigods. You all know that 'demi' means half, right? Since the affairs consist of mortal and gods, we are a mixture of both. We're half gods and half humans. Now you may probably be wondering who my parent is. My mom is Hecate, goddess of magic.

Since I am who I am, monsters attack. Every monster in Greek mythology has tried to come back and kill us. By us, I mean the other demigods. So we need to learn how to protect ourselves. There's a place I go to so I can learn how to fight. A place that offers both protection and a home. It's a place on Long Island, New York. A place called Camp Half-Blood.


	2. Where our story began

So, I guess Celestial already told you who we are.

Oh, hi! I'm Valisha, Celestial's best friend and half-sister. But you can call me Val. I'm also a demigod, like her and we both share the same parent, Hecate.

So I'm going to tell where my story began.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! _Uhg! I turned off my alarm. I sat up in my bed. I looked out my window into the busy, New York street. I lived in a 3-roomed apartment with my parents and my 2 brothers. "Val! Breakfast time!" my sister yelled. She was in college and had her own apartment, but she would sometimes stay with us. I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom. I always went first since I hated using the bathroom after my brothers. When I got out, I sat down at the table. My mom was cooking, my dad was reading the newspaper, my brothers were fighting over the last piece of bacon, and my sister was reading her textbook. My mom put a plate of pancakes in front of me. "Good morning sweetie. Sleep well?" she said. "Morning mom." I said, digging in. "So, tomorrow you boys are starting your new job for Camp." My dad said. "Yeah" they both said. I listened better. I knew that my siblings used to go to camp. Last year was my brothers last year. I had always wanted to go. "Oh, by the way. Speaking of Camp, Val. I know that you're going to the library today, but when you come back, dad and I need to tell you something." My mom said. My heart raced. Were they finally going to send me to camp? "Ok sure" I said, trying not to sound too excited. I got up, put my plate in the sink and went to my room. I ran to my bed. I pulled out a box from under it. It was a light green and had my name on it. I opened it. It was filled with papers and drawings. All of them had something to do with Camp. I pulled out a drawing. It was of a cabin. I had heard that the cabins there were awesome so I drew what I thought it would be like. I couldn't believe I was actually going. I put the box away and went to change. I wore my shorts and my favorite green shirt and my sneakers. I threw my hair in its usual ponytail. I grabbed my jacket and my bag. Here's the thing about my bag. I have a strange obsession with it. I never leave the house without it and no one is allowed to touch it but me and my mom. It wasn't anything special. It was small, red book bag with a couple pins on the strap. "Bye Mom!" I said, running through the door. Even though I was only 11, I was quite mature for my age. I guess the fact that my sibling were ten, twelve years older than me, I grew up quicker. When I was younger, I had to do _everything_ my brothers and sister did. I had matured a bit faster than most kids. So that is why my mom trusted me more. The library was only a couple blocks away so I was allowed to go there by myself. I ran out of the building into the street. The warm, summer heat warmed my skin. I ran down the street. It was a sunny day. After a few minutes, I was at the library. As I reached the door, someone opened it for me. I turned around and saw a girl. She was a little taller than me. "Thanks" I said. "No problem" she said, walking in. I followed her in. She set her bag down at a table and went to put some books in the return bin. I sat down in a chair and took my journal out. It wasn't like a diary or anything. I wrote anything important in my life in it or some dreams. _It's finally happening. I might go to camp_, I wrote.I closed my journal and took a deep breath. I can't believe it. My dream was finally coming true. The girl came back and sat down. She was reading a book. I took a glimpse at the cover. It said something about Greek mythology. Hmm, maybe she liked Greek mythology too. I was _obsessed _with it. My favorite was Hecate. She wasn't a major goddess but she was way too cool. She was the goddess of magic. BEEP, HISS, HONK! New York was so loud. I could hear the noise from inside the library. I heard a weird hissing sound. Maybe some construction. "What is that noise?" said the girl, sounding annoyed. "I don't know." I said. The girl stood up and walked to the check-out part with her book. I opened my journal and was about to write something else when I heard, "Mrs. Lemmings? Where are you?" The girl ran towards me. "Have you seen Mrs. Lemmings?" she said. I frowned. "No" I said. Mrs. Lemmings was the librarian. She was always here. I stood up. The hissing sound got worse. I got nervous. I ran towards the door and tried to open it. It was locked. "Did you lock the door?" I asked. "No. Of course not." she said. I ran behind the desk to get the phone. I found it and dialed my mom's number. It didn't work. I put it down. Then I noticed that the wires were cut. I ran to find the girl. I was running past a couple of bookcases when something grabbed me. It was the girl. She was kneeling behind the bookcase and she was clutching her bag and mine. She raised a finger to her lips and made the be-quiet sign. _Look over there _she mouthed. I looked to where I was sitting moments ago. My heart stopped. A monster was standing there. It looked like a reptilian women. I had seen this monster somewhere before. _Dracanae_. I turned to the girl. "Is that a..?" I said. "A _dracanae? _Yup." she said. I grabbed my bag and searched for something in there. My fingers closed around a leather hilt. I took a deep breath and pulled it out. I my hand I had a bronze knife. I turned around to face the girl. "You too?" she whispered. She put her hand in her bag and took out a knife just like mine. I looked at her in shock. "Who are you?" I whispered. "My name is Celestial. Yours?" she said. "Valisha" I said. "What are we going to do?" she said. "Do you like Greek mythology?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm obsessed with it. Why do you ask?" she said. "Didn't the monsters usually die when the heroes hit them with their swords?" I asked. Her eyes widened when she got my plan. "Are you insane? I don't know how to fight that well!" she said. "You can fight?" I asked. "Yeah. I can throw it and I can fight a little bit with it. Can you?" she asked. I nodded. My dad and my brothers had showed me how. "OK. Here's the plan. Run to that bookcase over there and hide behind it. When I give you a thumbs up you'll throw your knife at the monster and hope it hits it." I said. "But what if I don't hit it?" she asked. 8"Run. As fast as you can. If you can, try to get your knife back." I said. "What about you?" she said. "I'll do the same thing you did, so you can get away." I said. "OK. Wish me good luck." she said. She grabbed her bag and her knife and darted to the bookcase. Dang, that girl was FAST! She ran swiftly and silently. She crouched behind it. I gave her thumbs up. She took a deep breath and threw it. The knife sailed through the air and would have hit it on the back if it hadn't moved. Instead it landed on the wall._ Whatsss thiss? Sssome demigod heroesss?, _hissed the dracanae. Celestial darted out of there and moved to the next row. She looked at me and our eyes met._ HELP!_ her eyes screamed. I grabbed my knife and threw it. It missed again. I looked over to Celestial. She had dislodged her knife from the wall and was poised to throw it. I mouthed,_ on three._ She nodded and held three fingers up. I did the same but with two fingers. And then we both held up one. She threw her knife and it missed. She flew behind a bookcase. _You have to do better than that, little heross. I have fought many of your kind before_, the dracanae hissed at us. Our kind? I grabbed my bag and ran to another row. The bookcases were ordered like dominoes, so if one tipped over, they would all fall. That's it! I looked over to Celestial. Our eyes met. I pointed at my knife and hers and then at her. Then I made a running motion with my fingers. She nodded and mouthed, _now?_ I nodded. I stood up and rammed into the book case with all my strength. It began tipping over and the chain reaction started. I ran over to another row. A window was nearby. People were gathering around. Maybe they heard the bookcases falling. My plan was working. The dracnae was walking around the mess. I looked for Celestial. She was behind the bookcase across from me. In her hand she held our knives. She ran towards me. "What do we do now?" she whispered. "Keep doing this until we hit her." I said. "But what if she finds us?" she said. "Then we're dead." I said. Celestial rolled her eyes. "Great plan." she said. "Do you have a better plan?" I whispered back. "Actually, I think I do." she said. "Well, what is it?" I said. "Instead of trying to hit her with one knife, why don't we try to hit her with two?" she said. "That might work. But we will only use that plan as a last resort." I said. "OK." she said. "For now, we keep doing this." I said. She gave me hug and said, "Yeah, let's try not to die." Then she grabbed her knife and ran to another bookcase. I smiled. Even though I just met her, I felt as if I've known her forever. I guess it was the fact that we're both in a life-and-death situation. I mean we've literally put our lives in each other's hands. If I hadn't thrown the knife to distract the dracanae, I think she might have found Celestial. I looked to where Celestial was and saw her poised to throw. I nodded and she threw it. It hit a bookcase. I don't think the dracanae noticed because she had seen me. She made a weird hissing noise, which might have been laughter. I opened my mouth and screamed at the top of my lungs, "HELP ME!" Celestial had her knife in her hand. I think the people heard me because I heard people banging on the door, screaming, "This is the police! Open up!" She was getting closer to me, her eyes gleaming with malice. Then a thought hit me. "Now Celestial! Now!" I grabbed my knife and I threw it. She made her hissing/laughing sound. It was cut short by a knife blade sticking out of its throat. I watched as it crumpled into dust. Celestial ran over to me. Her face was covered in dust and sweat. Her shirt was ripped at her shoulder. She had splinters in her hair. "Are you OK?" she said, kneeling next to me. I nodded. "That's it! We're coming in!" yelled the people outside. "Come on. We should go." she said, helping me up. She ran out the backdoor just as the police got there. "Where to?" she said. "My house. It's closer." I said walking down the street. Police cars raced down the street. Celestial broke into a run. I had to sprint in order to keep up with her. "Celestial! Slow down! You're too fast for me!" I said. She slowed down to a brisk walk. We reached my apartment. We walked into the elevator. When it opened, we ran into my parents. "Mom, Dad? What are you doing?" I asked. "We heard something had happened at the library… Val what happened to you?" my mom said, noticing the state I was in. Celestial cleared her throat. "Oh, mom! This is Celestial. Lets go inside. We need to talk."


End file.
